


They Be Monsters

by korik



Series: She is Mine(to kill) [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Biting, Bounty Hunters, Brainwashing, Demon Hunters, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Hunters, Forced Bonding, Gen, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Coercion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Brainwashing, Physical Abuse, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Scents & Smells, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, The Winter Soldier is abused, To Be Continued, Vampire Hunters, Werewolf Hunters, magical shifting arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has taken a step into the light collected by the moon. There be monsters, and most folks don't know what to do with themselves except survive when the Masters go to War.<br/>_____<br/>There is technically no bucky/nat for much of this series, the idea is that this is tagged as such to say this is the intended end game, and he as the Winter Soldier has been forced to be fixated on her, partially because he wants to save himself/keep himself sane (though he doesn't always realize this, and the narration is intended to reflect that), and partially because its his mission. He doesn't know whether to kill her or sleep with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Be Monsters

His head feels crushed by the muscled paw of the transformed Were upon his skull, forcing him to taste dirt, to tuck his tail and _listen_ as the action restricts his breathing, the shaggy mane of the one he calls Alpha-One obscuring most of his vision. Compulsively, he drags himself onto his back, limbs splayed, neck exposed, barely flinching with the blackened nails bite into his chest and tear at the mutilated connection between his false arm and flesh, the enormous jaw and mouth gaping with bared, yellow-tinted hooks close to his face.

The hot blast of rotting meat makes his nostrils flare.

"You will listen to me," the voice is guttural and malformed, coming from a wolfman's jaws. "You are awake for one purpose, and one alone - to Hunt."

His esophagus screams as the pressure increases, delicate, albeit reinforced, human bones creaking.

The voice snaps, " _Tell me what your purpose is, Omega._ "

The gleaming silver hand that always sends pain to his brain curls its claws compulsively in the dirt as he tries to form thoughts, tries to rebel for a moment - he chokes, his vision blackening from agony. "T-to _Hunt_ , Al-alpha-one..." A spasm sends one of the dirty hooks on the werewolf's paw into his flesh, and the momentary pain from that clears his head. His eyes dart over his surroundings, over the crackling old trees and warped buildings more embedded in hell than in magic with its blood boiled sky retreating to the enveloping dark. A lick of his pale lips, he wheezes louder, whining softly, "To Hunt, to listen, to do - "

The grey streaked Alpha-One growls, and the Soldier bites back a scream as the yellowed whites, curved daggers, disappear into his pectoral, clipping his collarbone.

His squirms and shivers, feeling hot bleed out and tickle down his sides. "P-please, _Alpha_ , to Hunt for t-the Re-red p-p-pack..."

A heave for air, he whimpers as he is rewarded with a gentle lick and some of the weight of the enormous bipedal wolf receding.

"What do you deserve?"

He is quicker this time, eyes wide, brow knitted. "Nothing, my life is for the Red."

"What is your purpose?"

"To Hunt."

There is a strange clacking sound, like bones snapping - the Alpha chuckling with his teeth.

"What will you do?"

"Hunt."

The thick tongue comes back again, and his body aches at the reassurance, the gentleness.

"How will you Hunt?"

He is more relaxed, brain rushing, hoping, begging silently - "To the end of my life, to the satisfaction of the Red."

A moan escapes him as he is licked again, and, had he ears, they would flatten and his tail would wag with pitiable happiness.

He screams as he is bit, and instead this time he tries to escape. Scrambling oddly from under the foot of the squatting beast, he flings himself towards the trees, towards a momentary respite to perhaps lick his wounds, _understand -_

The ring of varying yellowed eyes greets him. The rest of the Pack.

The Alpha's bark makes his knees shake. "He tried to run - remind him what happens when the useless Omega tries to _run_."


End file.
